It is an important trend in consumer electronics such as mobile phones, tablets and laptops to become thinner and lighter. On one hand, the electronic devices are becoming more and more lightweight and portable. On the other hand, performance of the electronic devices is constantly improving, and the amount of heat generated by the core components is increasing consistently, which will bring great challenges to heat dissipation of the electronic devices. Although an active liquid cooling solution is adopted to attempt to dissipate heat in some electronic devices, it is difficult to achieve thin and light heat dissipating device due to restriction of the size and volume of components such as fluid pumps. Therefore, it is difficult to realize commercialization.